what has been lost can be found
by holly-phoebe93
Summary: 3 sisters incounter a demon that will open up new doors in their lives but how? please read and review and check out my other stoy once your done here. thank you all, peace  out dudes x


This is my second fanfic. I just hope that you guys enjoy. Sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes and grammar issues. Just a quick declaimer I do not own charmed I'm just a big fan. The only people I can claim are my OC's who you will meet pretty soon. They are Avril, Bailey and there will be quite a few more in chapters to come. Please read and review much appreciated

peace out dudes x

* * *

><p>What has been lost can be found<p>

Avril

I moved here to San Francisco in the hope that I can move on from the living hell I have lived for the past god knows how many years…I have lost count but that was only because I have so much going on in my life.

Standing in front of my demon in a dark alley way I fell fear for the person he holds hostage. My daughter, Bailey. Her dark brunette hair being the only thing I can see. Her face berried into his shoulder crying her crystal blue eyes out. I just wanted to hold her. To comfort her. Tell her everything was going to be okay. But she was there in his arms being tormented and traumatised. I didn't care if anyone saw what was going to happen next. "Bailey, hunnie orb to me sweetie. Come on you can do it" I encouraged my little girl to use her powers. Something I didn't do often. Next thing I know she is behind my left leg hanging on for dear life and sobbing her eyes out.

"You will never keep all your loved ones away from me. She is the last them then it will be you" he snarled. He changed his position to a stance ready to fight. I changed mine also but to defend more than fight. Then with all the rage that had built up inside me, my demon burst into flames. Again. "Damn you Avril! Next time I will win" with that he was gone.

"Oh really. Since when have you ever beaten me" with those last words I hit the floor with Bailey by my side.

* * *

><p>Phoebe<p>

After getting a premonition and scrying for the demon, (Piper is on one of her crazed demon hunts again) Paige orbed us there (so much quicker than driving). But when we got there a young brunette and a child around the age of 3 were standing in front of the demon we were after. The young lady must have some kind of fire power that shoots from her eyes because with one hit of fire the demon was vanquished. Then she just fell to the floor and the little girl was sobbing and crying whilst laying her head on the older girl's stomach. In between sobs I could hear the child whisper, "Mommy no, no mommy".

This was when we stepped in. We couldn't just leave her there not with all the dangers that are out here in the city. Piper was the first one to get to the child's side. She kneeled down and whispered to her. My guess is it was words of comfort; see Piper has a certain way with children that Paige and I just cannot master. Piper then gestured us to come over and kneel beside her. By this point the child was crying in Piper's shoulder hiding her face, Piper held her close. We got to the woman's body and Paige orded us home and the woman slept for one whole day, the child claimed her name is Bailey and Piper set up the travel cot for her to sleep in. we let the lady sleep in my room as Piper had Leo and Paige had Henry and Tigerlilly was with Chris and Wyatt in the nursery Leo had made. I didn't mind sleeping on the sofa; in fact it made a nice change.

* * *

><p>Avril<p>

I awoke unsure of my surroundings, unsure if my little Bailey was safe and unsure of what day it was. I knew this would happen but that night I sensed someone behind Bailey and me and knew they were good people. The room I was in was well kept and obviously a females room that has no children. I sat up and held my head. God it hurt, it was the worst I have experienced. Damn I feel sick. I got up and wondered over to the window. Peering out of the clear glass I saw children on bikes, people walking their dogs and a group of children laughing at something…and then I saw Bailey playing in the front yard with two boys. At least I knew she was safe, alive and happy. Oh Neko, I wish you were here.

"Hey your up, how are you feeling?" a young brunette asked as she entered the room with a tray full of food. I didn't even hear the door open or her walk in. I turned away from the window as soon as I smelt the food.

"I'm okay I guess…thank you for saving my little girl last night"

"Sweetie that wasn't last night it was the night before. You slept for a whole day" her words were both comforting and sarcastic at the same time, but I didn't mind it made a change from all the doom and gloom in the world.

"Where is your bathroom?" I asked trying not to puke.

"Oh right, down the hall to the left."

"Thanks" with that I was out the door and down the hall in a flash and made it to the bathroom just in time. I sat there for a while wondering what the hell was going on the last time I was this sick was when…ah crap.

I entered the bed room after freaking out and calming myself down. The brunette was still there only sitting on the bed with the food waiting for me. I closed the door behind me.

"Erm…I guess you wondering who I am, what I was doing there, who Bailey is and stuff right?" I asked as I sat beside her on the bed.

"Guess you're wondering the same huh?" she said in response.

"Yeah, so who's gonna go first?"

"You can if you like" she offered a plate of toast. I gave one look and nearly puked again but I took the plate and managed to take a bite.

"Thanks" she nodded and I continued, "Name is Avril, I have been haunted by that demon since…before I can remember, Bailey is my daughter who is 3 years old. Your turn" I smiled as I bit into the piece of toast again trying to hide the sickness I feel.

"My name is Phoebe Halliwell, I live here with my 3 sisters, 2 nephews and my two sister's partners, and we were left this manor from our Grandmother. I have some questions…well we have some questions for you. Would you mind if my sisters talk with you too?"

"So you're the famous charmed ones, I have heard so much about you" the grin on my face got bigger, "and 'course I don't mind" with that Phoebe called her sister Paige. There was blue/white lights twirling around one spot and all of a sudden there was a brunette and a red head standing on that very spot.

"You orb too" I said excitedly. The red head seemed shocked and a little confused.

"Yeah, why do you orb?" the red head asked

"No I don't but Bailey does you see her dad was a whitelighter"

"Was? What happened to him?" she asked curiously

"I'd rather not talk about it" I tried to keep the tears at bay.

"Paige, how can you be so insensitive?" the other sister asked.

"I-I didn't mean anything bad by it sorry. Any way Piper we are here to ask questions and that's what I was doing." She looked at her elder sister in an apologetic way.

"Its fine honestly, you're as curious about me as I am about you" I reassured both them and myself. I looked at each of the sisters wondering if this is where I belong.

"Back to the demon" Phoebe said getting straight to the point and snapping me out of my day dream.

"Right, of cause. He calls himself Aleron, well now days Al or Ron depending on his mood."

"Really? Never herd of a demon that goes by so many names" Phoebe stated with years of knowledge and experience.

"Yeah it changes every time he rears his ugly head. So next time he will call himself Aleron. Take my word for it." I said with sarcasm trying to lighten the mood, "I really should get Bailey and go we have taken up to much of your time and hospitality"

"You can't go you need our help vanquishing him properly and we need to protect you" piper tried so hard to change my mind but it's really hard to do that.

"I can handle myself, besides he will kill anyone that cares about me or a care for. Hence the reason why he had my daughter that night."

"Is that what happened to Bailey's dad?" Phoebe questioned in slight shock that anyone would do such a thing. I couldn't speak the only thing I could do was nod and hid the tears and nausea. Then it all came at once and I rushed to the bathroom yet again.

While sitting beside the toilet I wondered what my life would have been like without the person the practically saved me from myself. But yet again I ran and lost touch. After my friend died and I had no one she helped me through the hell I lived and she was the only one that I had managed to save. A knock on the door pulled me from my mental day dream. "Hey, you ok?" I heard Pipers voice. I got up, opened the door a crack, "Wow you look terrible, what's the matter?" she questioned with concern to how ill I looked.

"I…erm…well…I'm pregnant" I hesitated at first then the words rushed out of my mouth. Why did I tell someone I just meet that I'm pregnant? When I've only just found out myself. With that I run, picked up Bailey and went running back to that flat. At least they couldn't find me there. But their witches they will find a way. I'm surprised Paige didn't follow Baily's orb trail to the flat. Maybe they understand that right now I need space.

* * *

><p>Ok so 1st chapter done hope you are still interested. Please review and be kind in the reviews. Feel free to ask questions and stuff. But I can't do that unless you review lol happy reviewing<p>

Peace out dudes x


End file.
